Maddening
by SugarPopsAndLemonDrops
Summary: FTM!Niou AU. A lazy afternoon.


**Warning**: contains female-to-male trans and sex. Seriously if this is not your cup of tea I strongly suggest caution.

It's a Sunday afternoon and Niou's lounging face-down on Yagyuu's bed, pouring over an old Jump, white hair spilling over his shoulder and one arm dangling off the edge of the mattress. Yagyuu sits at his desk, intent on finishing his English essay, despite having been given over a fortnight to do it. He'd offered to help Niou with his but had received a smirk and a kiss too full of teeth for his trouble. But he knows Niou will do it; his partner likes to play the delinquent, but he'll do anything for his mother and if that means doing his homework on time, so be it.

Niou huffs loudly and shoves the comic onto the floor; its pages curling and creasing, and rolls onto his back, head hanging upside-down and staring intently at Yagyuu.

"Yaaagyuu," he drawls, trying in vain to reach out and yank on his partner's trouser leg. Yagyuu ignores him for a good few minutes before putting down his pen and turning in his chair.

"Yes, Niou-kun?" He looks at his devious partner somewhat warily and Niou grins, making strange gestures with his hands that roughly translate as _come over here now_.

"Come hereee," he whines, and Yagyuu sighs, taking his glasses off and capping his pen. Niou grins victoriously and flips over on the bed, looking up at Yagyuu from under his eyelashes. Yagyuu rolls his eyes and covers Niou's grinning mouth with his own, Niou pressing back despite his awkward position and the binder which must be crushing his ribcage at this rate.

Yagyuu pushes firmly against Niou's shoulder and his partner yields, rolling onto his back and looping his arms around Yagyuu's neck as Yagyuu moves to straddle his hips. Niou breaks the heated kiss and moves his mouth to Yagyuu's neck and biting down on the juncture between throat and shoulder. It stings and Yagyuu hisses; Niou laves a tongue over the mark in apology. In revenge, Yagyuu ghosts a hand down Niou's torso and cups Niou through his jeans. Instinctively, Niou's thighs tighten and he tangles his fingers in Yagyuu's hair; breathing in sharp little pants that puff against Yagyuu's oversensitive skin.

Yagyuu deftly unbuttoned Niou's jeans and slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of his partner's underwear.

"Ah, careful not to stretch it-" Niou murmurs. "It's Armani." Yagyuu rolls his eyes and forces his hand in further, the tight fabric pulling and catching on his knuckles. He's learned not to be surprised by the sheer heat that seems to radiate from Niou's skin and slides his hand right down, palm coming to rest fully over Niou's pussy and Yagyuu almost grins when Niou's hips jerk forwards, a whimper forced out from behind gritted teeth. Yagyuu squeezed gently once and slipped a finger between the lips.

Niou opens his mouth in a silent scream, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers close tightly in Yagyuu's shirt like a clamp. Yagyuu slowly, slowly draws his finger up, feeling every crease and fold while Niou whines into his neck. His partner jolts violently as Yagyuu presses firmly on his clit and tries to open his legs wider to accommodate Yagyuu's hand. One hand still firmly circling Niou's clit, Yagyuu uses the other to work Niou's jeans lower down his thighs. Niou is completely useless; his limbs heavy and shuddering as waves of arousal pulse through him like waves on a beach.

Yagyuu abandons Niou's jeans just above the knee and moves up on one elbow so he can kiss his partner properly. Niou's mouth opens pliant under his and Niou kisses back with an intense ferocity; more often than not biting Yagyuu's tongue. Yagyuu moves his finger away from Niou's clit and Niou whines low in his throat. A whine which quickly turns into a bitten-off moan as Yagyuu then slides his finger inside him, palm flush against his pussy. Yagyuu gently slides his finger back and forth and watched Niou's face contort with pleasure. Sweat has gathered in his clavicle and Niou cranes his head up and licks it away, sucking the skin into his mouth as Yagyuu adds another finger and gently fucks him.

Yagyuu then realises he's very, very hard, achingly so and Niou grins up at him through his fringe. Yagyuu's retort is to slide his fingers out and back up to Niou's clit, rubbing none too gently. Niou's head thuds back onto the pillow; his back arches gracefully and through his harsh gasps for breath, Yagyuu is just able to make out his name along with various expletives. Abruptly Niou's eyes snap open and his body jolts. Panting cries force their way out of his mouth as Yagyuu slowly works him up to orgasm. One final, firm brush against his clit sends Niou over the edge and he comes; hard, sucking in a deep breath and panting it out as Yagyuu works him through it.

Niou's pussy is suddenly very wet and Yagyuu's fingers slide rather then catch. Niou turns his head and pants into Yagyuu's shoulder as he pushes Yagyuu's hand out of the way and runs his own fingers over his pussy. With the other hand, Niou deftly works Yagyuu's dick out of his trousers and runs his thumb over the head where it's already slick with precome. Then Niou switches hands; his slick skin wet from his orgasm slides over Yagyuu's dick and Yagyuu bites down on Niou's shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet. God know he isn't going to last long.

Then Niou's busy sucking a hickey underneath Yagyuu's jaw and the stinging pain _just_ tips him and Yagyuu comes too; strings of pearly white come all over Niou's hip. Niou looks down at the sticky mess and runs a finger through it idly, then brings it to his lips and sucks his finger in. Yagyuu doesn't even have the strength to glare at him as he slumps down next to him on the bed. The room is stifling and_reeks_ of sex. Yagyuu knows he should open a window but just can't move. Reluctantly he yanks the sheets down and coerces Niou underneath them as he stands on wobbly legs to let some fresh air in.

Niou's barely awake when Yagyuu slides into bed next to him; eyes dark and sated under heavy eyelashes and he automatically curls into Yagyuu's side.

"You should take the binder off." Yagyuu murmurs belatedly into his ear and Niou just swats at his hip irritably, grumbling under his breath. Yagyuu rolls his eyes and figures a quick nap won't hurt.

"Next time, you're coming first." Niou warns, tucking his head under Yagyuu's chin and flopping against him like a giant teddy bear.

Yagyuu's lips curve up in a smirk against the pillow. "We'll see about that."


End file.
